1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an axle arrangement for a motor vehicle having a twist beam axle with a torsion tube which connects two outer swing arms, and with wheel carriers which are rigidly coupled to the ends of the swing arms by way of screw connections, the wheel carriers having an integrated wheel bearing for the attachment of a vehicle wheel.
The present invention also relates to a motor vehicle having a twist beam axle with a torsion tube which connects two outer swing arms, and with wheel carriers arranged so as to be coupled to the ends of the swing arms by way of screw connections, the wheel carriers having an integrated wheel bearing for receiving a vehicle wheel.
The present invention also relates to a method for producing an axle arrangement, a twist beam axle being provided, and standardized wheel carriers being provided which have fastening arms directed in a motor vehicle transverse direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Different axle types for motor vehicles are known in the prior art. In the simplest embodiment, these are rigid axles which, with the interposition of a spring element, for example a leaf spring, are fastened to a body or to a chassis. More complex axle systems are, for example, multi-link axles with individual wheel suspension.
Also known from the prior art are twist beam axles, which are normally used on a rear axle. A twist beam axle has a torsion tube extending over a part of the width of the motor vehicle, wherein swing arms are fixed, so as to be oriented in a longitudinal direction, to the ends of the torsion tube. Then, in turn, a motor vehicle wheel is coupled, with the interposition of a wheel carrier, to the free end of each swing arm.
A wheel carrier attachment to a rigid axle is known for example from DE 10 2010 020 816 A1.